1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for locking a universal serial bus connector.
2. Background of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to interface devices. USB was designed to allow peripherals to be connected using a single standardized interface socket, to improve plug-and-play capabilities by allowing devices to be connected and disconnected without rebooting the computer. Other convenient features include powering low-consumption devices without the need for an external power supply and allowing some devices to be used without requiring individual device drivers to be installed. USB can connect computer peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras and printers. For many of these devices USB has become the standard connection method.
USB connectors are designed so that they cannot be plugged-in upside down, and it is readily apparent when the plug and socket are correctly mated. USB cables and small USB devices are held in place by the gripping force that the header applies to the plug. However, the force needed to make or break a connection is modest, so that connections can be made in awkward circumstances or by those with motor disabilities
A universal serial bus (USB) device has a rectangular connector made with windows on the longer sides that produce a slight frictional feel when mated to a USB header or port. As the USB connector slides into a USB header, small spring fingers on the header are flexed out of the way. When the USB device is fully connected, the spring fingers return to their starting position, but with a portion of the spring fingers extending into the USB device windows. Accordingly, the USB connector is secured under a modest resistance.
However, there are applications in which it may be desirable to avoid unintended disconnection of the USB device connector. For example, it would be desirable for the connectors of USB peripherals, like printers, to be strongly secured against unintended disconnection since they are typically installed for long periods of time. Similarly, it may be desirably for a user to temporarily elect to tightly secure a game controller or joystick to avoid accident disconnection during an active game. Still further, a USB device such as a flash drive may be installed at the factory and should not become disconnected during shipping.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device for retaining or locking a USB connector to a USB header. It would be desirable if such a locking device was simple in design and operation. It would also be desirable if such a locking device could be implemented on USB headers without any modification to existing USB devices. It would be still further desirable if such a locking device could be installed as an add-on device to existing USB headers.